Many individuals utilize their motor vehicles to tow trailers laden with such items as boats, personal watercraft, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles, camping equipment and the like. Thus receiver-type trailer hitches have become increasingly popular and are now provided on all types of motor vehicles including not only pickup trucks but also sport utility vehicles, crossover vehicles, minivans, station wagons and even sedans. Typically the trailer hitch receivers are provided in a recess behind the motor vehicle bumper. A trailer hitch cover is provided over the trailer hitch receiver when not in use in order to increase visual styling and aesthetic appeal of the motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved trailer hitch cover assembly incorporating two cooperating doors. Those doors slide apart in order to access the trailer hitch receiver and slide together in order to cover the trailer hitch receiver with a decorative fascia matching the rest of the bumper.